


Curse of Cocktail

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cock Hugger, Cock Tail, Harems, M/M, Male Solo, Orgasm Denial, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Genma took Ranma to a weird training ground they were told not to disturb it as bad things happen. Genma didn't listen and Ranma gets cursed his cock grows massive so does his ass, and he sprouts a phallic tail. To make matters worse the curse can spread if Ranma fucks someone with his tail. To hide it Ranma stuffs his tail up his own ass so he's usually in a near constants state of arousal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Curse of Cocktail

Genma took Ranma to a weird training ground they were told not to disturb it as bad things happen. Genma didn't listen and Ranma gets cursed his cock grows massive so does his ass, and he sprouts a phallic tail. To make matters worse the curse can spread if Ranma fucks someone with his tail. To hide it Ranma stuffs his tail up his own ass so he's usually in a near constants state of arousal.

Chapter 1

Genma Saotome was not a smart man, he got through life, lying, cheating, and stealing. What Nodoka saw in him was anyone's guess. He never saw even his own son as anything special, just a means to expand his own power and to use him for an easy life. To do this he had to take Ranma away from his mother, he wanted Ranma to rely on him, to take his word as law.

He got Ranma away from his mother with a bald-faced lie/promise, swearing to commit seppuku should he fail to make Ranma a man among men. Bad enough he pulled that, but he dragged his son into this mess, tricking his son into putting his handprint on it, making him think he was finger painting, not hard to trick someone who's not even 5.

After taking Ranma away from his mother he proceeded to sell him for food, steal his food and call it training, steal him back from homes that would probably do a way better job at raising him. Even when Ranma came of age to train, Genma really didn't train him, more so beat Ranma up day in and day out, laughing as he had someone to bully.

Ranma got stronger only for the sake of not getting killed by his father. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Genma didn't even teach Ranma proper techniques, he had some stolen documents and scrolls and books, and not even properly researching the techniques he forced Ranma to learn them to see if they were safe for him.

The boy had a cat phobia from learning the Neko Ken. Ranma did get stronger and gain some skill but that wasn't because of Genma but despite him. Always getting attacked by him, helped him learn how to dodge and build speed, he gained strength and endurance. His behavior might have been questionable, but with Genma as his main source of human interaction its hard not to.

When Ranma got into school, he acted the way Genma showed him, taking what he wanted, and using his skills to get ahead. Ranma's moral compass was in terrible need and he never distrusted his father's teachings or actions because it was all he knew. The few times he almost had was cut by Genma, taking the boy away. He pushed onto Ranma everything was for the craft, friendships weren't needed, rivals were needed.

The sad part was Ranma believed him, Ranma liked to train and get stronger, but he was learning from the wrong guy. Genma's path was of a bum using anyone even his own son to get mild comfort. The man could have been stuffed but he'd still steal his son's food, sure there were moments of kindness, but that made it worse. Even when Ranma would put his guard up, Genma would treat him kindly making his defenses lower, and he'd betray that trust down the road. Ranma was handsome, naturally athletic, and could even be kind if he didn't practice what his father preached he would have made a lot of friends.

It wasn't until Genma wanted to take Ranma to a forbidden training ground in China did Ranma learn, his father truly was a fool and didn't have his best interests at heart. The training ground was forbidden for a reason, as they housed a creature that had many names, breeder crabs, cock huggers, but Genma didn't know any of them.

All he bothered to know was this training ground was full of eggs and disturbing them would awaken the creature inside, and it would attack you. He had no idea what the creatures did, or why it was forbidden to be here, but to him, it didn't matter. He wanted Ranma to take over the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, so fuck danger, fuck morals, or ethics. You'd have to be stupid to go here, so of course, Genma drags Ranma there saying the training ground would be perfect for getting stronger.

Ranma, of course, believed him, and some part of him believed that his father did care and wouldn't intentionally put him in harm's way, everything he's done was to make him stronger...for the art...right?

The two passed by several signs in Chinese giving warnings about what lay ahead, as they got closer more simple signs of Keep Out were found. “Uh, Pops?”

“Don't worry about it boy, this is a legendary training ground, as martial artists it's our right to use it.” What Genma didn't know was that he didn't know why it was legendary, it was because it was forbidden and highly dangerous! Genma disabled the security alarms and they approached the training grounds, they could see large pods all over the ground. The area was covered in a thick white mist. He sent Ranma into the training ground. “Alright boy, do your best to avoid the eggs, if you don't want a creature to attack you.”

“Got it pops easy,” Ranma took a fighting stance. He did some breathing exercises and he began to move through the training field. His guard was up and he moved through the training ground doing kata. He was doing really well, keeping his focus and avoiding the eggs.

He was actually doing a good job, his form was fluid, and his focus was on the eggs. This training was similar to the type of a student moving between wooden posts and if they touched them their instructor would strike them. He didn't let any of the strange noises coming from the eggs distract him. Focusing his will he kept on moving.

Ranma was doing good, too good, so Genma was annoyed. In order to master the art one needed to know suffering. He got this insane logic from his master, so instead of doing better for Ranma, he wanted the boy to suffer as he suffered. He got some rocks and started throwing them at Ranma!

“Pops! What are you doing?”

“This is training boy!” he continued to throw rocks. Ranma dodged them the best he could but dodging them and avoiding disturbing the eggs were not easy. When he dodged a rock, Genma unleashed a barrage of stones causing Ranma to defend and he was knocked back.

He was knocked towards one of the eggs, Ranma curled in the air trying to avoid it, but his pigtail brushed it. He landed hard on his side with a grunt. “Damn it old man...I oughta!” he was silenced as the egg he touched opened up.

The mist in the area turned green, and Ranma was quick to stand up. The creature began to crawl out of its egg, it's long finger-like limbs reaching the edge and pulling itself out. It looked like a crab at first sight but had no pincers and seemed to have a long tail. “Pops what is that thing?” no response. “Pops?”

Genma had run away.

The creature lunged for Ranma only for the boy to dodge, the creature was fast but Ranma wasn't gonna get caught so easily. It seemed the creature can touch the other eggs with no issue. It bounded from one to the next as Ranma tried to run and escape it.

Little did Ranma know, he was already in the creature's trap. The green mist has been slowly dissolving Ranma's clothes, by the time he realized it, it was too late. His red shirt and white undershirt had dissolved, his shoes had melted away and his pants were full of holes. “What is this?”

He flipped and dodged the creature, he was now shirtless and his pants were eaten away. Not even his underwear was being spared as it began to dissolve. Before he knew it, his underwear was gone vanishing into the ether. His cock and balls became exposed, and the creature suddenly boosted in speed. It latched onto Ranma's crotch, it's long limbs encircling his hips and gripping his ass.

Ranma gasped and tried to pull the creature off him, but it just squeezed him tighter, almost groping his ass. Its tail took hold of Ranma's soft penis, revealing pads that began to stimulate and cling to his dick. When Ranma tugged on the creature it began massaging his manhood, coaxing it to full hardness. “Ahh quit it!”

His blood rushed south and swelled his manhood. The creature held his cock firm as the tip of his tail revealed a cock-like stinger. “Oi what are you...no...” the stinger was aimed at his cock hole, nuzzling against his piss slit. “Wait stop!”

The stinger plunged into Ranma's cock. “Ahhhh!” Ranma cried out. The creature hugged and squeezed his dick as the stinger thrust in and out of his pipe. His eyes rolled up, as the initial pain melted away and became a strange new pleasure.

His cock bulged as the stinger began to grow, filling inch after inch of Ranma's 11-inch dick. His pipe was getting fucked, long and deep, as the creature's limbs continued to fondle his ass.

Ranma had no idea his ass muscles were being developed, massaged and stimulated growing bigger for what was to come. Ranma felt an orgasm shake him, only for it to be denied, his balls churning with pent up seed. His balls began to swell. He felt something changing inside him.

The creature was pumping some kind of juice inside him, tapping into something primal, something ancient in Ranma's body. His body grew hot, his body becoming flushed with arousal, he dropped onto his hands and knees, the creature's hold exposing his virgin ass to the world. He felt heat building up at the base of his spine, and in the course of another orgasm, Ranma sprouted a tail.

Not just any tail a cock tail. The long phallic appendage wept pre-cum as it waved in the air. Ranma was stunned at his new appendage but was too high on pleasure to care. It wasn't until he felt a knock on his back door did he gain some semblance of sense. “Hey… wha...” the cock tail penetrated his virgin ass, Ranma was so high on the pleasure he felt no pain. “Ahhh!”

Common sense was fucked out the window, as his new phallic tail fucked his no longer virgin ass. The tail's pre-cum was a natural lubricant paving the way for deep penetration. It sank deeper and deeper, it was so long and so flexible it reached places Ranma didn't know were possible. His abs bulged from the tail, making the raven-haired teen shudder.

With his insides penetrated deep, the tail began to thrust in and out of his ass. Ranma could feel the tightness around his cock tail, it felt so good, so right, he wanted to fuck, to feel such heat around his cock. The friction was glorious, mouth-watering, mind-blowing! He began rocking between the creature fucking his cock and his new tail fucking his ass.

His tail curled, making sure to strike his sweet spot, and Ranma was losing his mind. It felt so good, it made his cock twitch in jealousy. He wondered if he could make guys feel this good too.

As his pleasure built to a final climax, he came this time, his massive nuts releasing a torrent of cum through the cock tail and filled Ranma's own belly with his seed. Ranma moaned, the creature released Ranma as he entered a cycle of orgasm. One that led into the other, Ranma's cock now freed began to shoot cum all over the ground.

The mist turned from green back to white. When Ranma finally regained himself, it took him a while for his legs to not feel like jelly, he came out of the mist, cum dripping from his well-fucked hole, and his cock still in a semi-hard state. A few things he knew, 1. His father was a bastard, and he should never listen to him again; 2. He liked anal sex, he liked sex in general, and he might just like guys.

To be continued Ranma Hunted!


	2. Ranma Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Ranma Hunted

A boy wearing a bandanna was walking through the woods, he was ragged, his clothing roughed up, ripped, and covered with leaves. This boy was so lost, he was looking for China, it was his only clue. He was on a hunt, a hunt for a certain pigtailed raven, haired teen. Trouble was...he had no sense of direction.

In trying to get to China; he ended up in Rome, New York, Moscow, London, a market place in India, camping somewhere in Canada, climbing a mountain in Africa, going from jungle to jungle, wandering through barren tundras, and swimming through shark-infested waters. He walked through rain, snow, boiling heat, and vicious winds. This boy was a fighter, honing his skills fighting wild animals.

He knew he had to get stronger if he was gonna capture Ranma Saotome!

-x-

As for Ranma, trespassing on a forbidden training ground wasn’t bad enough. Genma decided to sneak into an amazon tribe village, how you might ask? The fool went to another training ground, the training grounds of cursed springs. He had spoken to the Jusenkyo Guide and learned of the power of the springs able to change one into a cursed form with cold water.

Genma saw this ability as a way to make some money. He first tried to trick Ranma into using the spring. “Ranma using one of these springs will grant you the power of a beast. The Saotome school of anything goes martial arts, could harness that power!”

Ranma ignored him, he was done listening to his father’s stupidity. “Not a chance pops, I’m not getting myself more cursed.” he wiggled his cock tail for emphases.

“How dare you disobey me boy!?” he shouted, and tried to throw Ranma in one, but Ranma was strong. He left his father with a sound footprint on his face and knocked his father away and went to play with his new tail. “You fool, I’ll show you, this is the best idea I ever had!”

Genma jumped into the spring of drowned panda and came out cursed. Genma used this cursed form to sneak into an Amazon village. Things were quite hectic there as news of their trespassing had been made known.

“We cannot allow the cursed one to escape, he will spell disaster!” An old woman called out to a gathering of amazons. To Genma’s surprise, there were both men and women among them. “Find him fast!” Genma couldn’t understand what they were saying.

“Yes!” the amazons scattered. Genma as a panda continued to move about seemingly unnoticed. It was more so the village was on red alert since the forbidden training ground of the breeder crabs was disturbed. Genma had his sights on the amazon scrolls, containing hundreds if not thousands of years of training and techniques.

He knew some of the books his master had left were borrowed (stolen) from the Amazon tribe. So he figured if he could get his hands on them, he can use them to keep Ranma in his place. ‘The boy’s been slipping since gaining that tail, I tried to cut it off for him and he reacted so oddly.’

“ **Don’t you dare you crazy ass bastard!”**

The strength he pulled out was beyond what he expected. He got his ass kicked hard! Ranma has been exploring the ways of pleasure with himself. Genma wanted to believe that cock tail was the root corrupting his son. Father of the year, wanted to cut off a new part of his body, that was no different from an arm, a leg, or his manhood.

Ranma went to the shack they were currently living in. It was simple in design, one-bedroom and an open area for living, it wasn’t much but at least they had running water. As soon as the door shut Ranma stretched. His cock was already hard in his pants, even with pants and boxers on his cock bulged the garments out.

He slowly undid his shirt, the buttons coming off one by one, revealing more and more of Ranma’s fit body. All his training had done wonders for his physique, but lately, he began to notice a change in him. He was noticing his body, his muscle, his father always told him he wasn’t good enough, never enough, he always had to push himself more and more.

Ranma can see it now, see him as not the tool his father used him as, not a pawn in his father’s games. He’s Ranma Saotome, and now he just needs to be him, to discover more about himself. He pulled off his shirt, exposing his chiseled upper body.

He undid his pants and let them fall, the garment sliding down his legs pooling around his ankles. His dick tented his boxers, all 11 inches throbbed still confined but not held down. Ranma slipped a hand into his boxers and ran his fingers through his thick nest of hair, inches away from his manliness.

His boxers were next, the garment tugging down his cock as it slid over his pert ass. His cock snapped up and slapped his abs, sending shivers through the young man’s body. Ranma felt the breeze between his knees and it excited him. If his cock wasn’t already hard he would be.

He reached down to fondle his balls and lazily stroke his dick. With each stroke and caress, caused his manly musk to fill the air. His balls and ass had grown so much bigger before, erotically so. His cock tail tapped his shoulder. “I didn’t forget about you.” he kissed the cock tip, before licking his cock tail.

The sensations were connected, licking the tip of his phallic tail, gave him the same sensations as getting his cock licked. Through his explorations, he learned his cock tail produced a rather potent surplus of pre-cum. Drinking it fueled his lust, it was like taking viagra with no downside. He’s been hard for hours, and he explored himself. A few licks of his pre-cum had his nipples pebbling from pleasure.

After fondling his heavy nuts a bit he brought his hand up to play with one of his perky nipples. Just rubbing the peek and letting the waves of pleasure wash over him. His skin got heated up and flushed, he was feeling good.

Before he got too carried away he went into the other room and got in position, on his knees with his ass in the air. His cock was weeping pre-cum, and he used it to slather his fingers up and bring them back to his wanting hole. Since his cock tail fucked him and he popped his cherry, he’s enjoyed getting his ass played with.

What’s more, his body has changed, the creature that hugged his dick had changed him inside and out. Now he was breaking down all food, he had so much energy, while his dad slept the day away, Ranma only needed 4 hours of sleep to feel refreshed, more so if he didn’t get proper food in him. His ass was now solely for pleasure, a pleasure he enjoyed quite a bit. His cock was feeling jealous, he wanted a hole to slide into, the tightness of the ass was calling for him.

Ranma had a feeling he’d find someone to fuck sooner or later, but for now, he could just enjoy himself. The hand on his nipples dropped to his cock, and the hand that was once tugging on his dick was slicked up and reaching back to play with his ass.

A slicked finger teased his puckered entrance, tracing the rim before sliding in. Ranma let out a moan before the cock tail silenced him thrusting into his waiting mouth. Ranma played with his ass, wiggling and thrusting the finger inside, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

It felt amazing, he soon added a second finger and sucked and moaned around the cock tail.

Little did Ranma know, he’d be getting an audience, as his moan was heard by the lost boy who had wondered near his cabin. Ranma’s loud moan had drawn him closer. The lost boy approached the window, and peeked in!

His eyes bulged as he got a solid view of Ranma’s ass, two fingers working his entrance open. Thrusting back and forth, pausing only to curl and caress Ranma’s insides. The lost boy felt his blood rush south, he couldn’t look away. ‘That guy’s ass is so big!’ he licked his lips.

He blushed as his cock stiffened. His eyes were so focused on the guy’s ass and fingers he didn’t notice the tail of flesh that was curved around getting sucked on by its owner. It wasn’t until Ranma started stroking his large shaft did the lost boy’s gaze drop. ‘So big!’ He gulped gazing upon the long hard cock like it was a tasty treat.

The lost boy had seen plenty of dicks in the showers, having gone to an all-boys school, but never erect like this, and never so huge! He was no slouch in the dick department a solid 8 incher and he had a good girth on him too. ‘Why would a guy with a big dick like that play with his ass?’ he thought, hesitantly reaching back to caress his toned rear.

Even with his lusty moans muffled by cock tail, the lost boy could still hear his pleasure. A third finger was added to the ass and the lost boy’s gaze fell back onto the bodacious booty that was being plundered. ‘He sounds like he’s enjoying getting his ass played with, I wonder how it feels?’ he palmed himself through his pants, he was already weeping, a wet spot forming.

The more he watched Ranma play with his ass, the more excited and turned on he became. He was so hard it hurt, his cock rubbing against the confines. If he was any harder he was gonna rip write out of his pants. He couldn’t take it anymore, he forced his pants down to his knees. No boxers because laundry, his fat cock sprang up and it didn’t take him long to start jerking off.

He had no idea this was Ranma Saotome, to him he had come across a sexy stranger in the middle of the woods doing as nature does. He spread his cheeks letting the passing breeze brush across his bare ass and hot little hole. His balls were big, it had been some time since he had jerked off, he couldn’t remember, how long had it been?

Didn’t matter now, with such a sexy show before him, he grit his teeth and pumped his slicked dick like it was his job. His face felt hot, his balls bouncing with every stroke. Then the cock tail left Ranma’s lips allowing his moans to come out.

“Ahh yes ahh fuck yes, so close!” his moans made the lost boy nearly jizz himself. He was so lost in his pleasure he couldn’t recognize the voice.

His eyes widened when the fingers left his ass, he could see inside the guy’s ass, his hole parted and winking. He pumped himself faster and faster, so close to blowing and then he saw it.

Ranma’s cock tail had curved and rubbed along his crack. His eyes bulged, he halted his strokes. The tail plunged into his ass. “AHHHH!” the noise was so loud, so erotic, the lost boy squeezed his dick and came hard! His seed pelting the wood of the shack.

The pigtailed boy came, so he didn’t hear the difference. Ryoga stood there dumbfounded. He’d never seen this before, never seen a phallic cock tail fuck someone’s ass. The plump ass took the long phallic tail.

As he watched Ranma fuck himself, his hand started to move on his stiff dick, and his hand reached back and began caressing his hole. He didn’t know how long he watched, it felt like days but it was really hours. Ranma made himself cum, again and again, anal orgasms, pumping his dick to milk more spurts each time.

As much seed spilled across the ground, Ranma’s ass was getting stuffed full of it, the tail fucking it deeper in him. It pulled back and thrust back in causing the cum to gush out of him and run down his legs.

The lost boy watched till he couldn’t keep it up anymore. Ranma kept going showing off his stamina and sexual appetite. The lost boy pulled up his pants and scurried off. He was lost, confused, and highly aroused. He decided to stop his hunt for Ranma for a bit and find out about what the hell he just saw.

To be continued…Tips Guides and Weapons


	3. Tips Guides and Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Tips Guides and Weapons

A tip from the universe Genma Saotome sucked at life, he was a man born under a very sad star. From his youth to adulthood he often acted in his own self-interest, lying, cheating, stealing, to get the best for himself. The saddest part was if Genma tried he could be a good man, he would have succeeded. The star he was born under had become sad because Genma was a lazily bastard of a man. Fate often gave him multiple chances to lead a decent honest life, and Genma avoided these chances and options to try and have a luxurious life, one he didn’t deserve or earn.

Genma wasn’t a bad martial artist, in his youth he could have once been considered cool. He instead made bad choices, slowing building up a life haunted by those bad decisions, and what’s worse there were too many times he got away with bad stuff he did, which only allowed him to escalate things. Not that the stress didn’t get to him, a warning sign from karma, having him lose his hair. This should have been a wake-up call but instead, Genma made it his goal to live a stress-free life, not that he changed his ways to create said life.

His star grew dimmer and dimmer until it collapsed into a black hole sucking the light from any other stars around it. Which suited Genma to a T, he was trouble, a creep, a jerk, and overall a bad father. He never did anything for the sake of someone else, even his few kind moments to Ranma were used for emotional manipulation when he needed it. Ranma’s growth and strength should have been praised, but instead, it was met by fear because he knew he was a scumbag.

Genma knew every dirty rotten thing he’s ever done to Ranma, and he didn’t care. He hoped he could keep Ranma under foot until he married the boy off and mooched off his wife and their family. This wasn’t happening so he currently found himself trying to sneak into an Amazon Village to steal their scrolls so he could continue to bully and torment his son without fear.

One could argue if Genma was evil or just stupid, as he continued to lie cheat and steal, until the consequences of his actions finally caught up to him and he tried to put it on someone else. Far to obsessed with momentary gain, and when he dreams big he charges for the goal even when he really should stop. At this point it wasn’t even that he had pride, he had stubbornness that kept him from changing his wicked ways.

Genma managed to burn away and good luck and karma he would have had. So it was no surprise when he tripped the alarm, and the amazons caught him trying to steal said scrolls. He was locked up and thrown into a heavy cage. “What was a panda doing in the Amazon Library?”

The Elder of the village approached him. Her eyes narrowed and Genma tried to pretend he was just a normal panda, but he was sweating bullets. “This is no panda.” She said and hopped away. Genma had no idea what she said, so he thought he was in the clear, but then she returned with a hot water kettle.

‘Oh no...’ the water poured down and Genma reverted back to human form, without clothing.

“I see a Jusenkyo Curse.” She spoke in Japanese. “What are you doing trying to steal from the Amazon Library?”

“Me steal...I would never...” he had shifty eyes and was sweating bullets.

“You dare lie to me, I believe we shall have be having Panda for dinner.”

“No please,” he bowed his head to the ground. “Forgive me, but you see I uh...I have a son...and he’s been cursed, and I just knew the mighty majestic and lovely amazons would have a cure. You don’t allow outsiders so I had no choice!”

“A tip, one should not lie to an amazon and especially such a pathetic lie as that.”

“I’m not lying my son really is cursed!” Cologne kept a close eye on the man.

“Such a waste of a martial artist, you’ve squandered whatever potential you had.” Saotome took the position of absolute submission, like a fish waiting to be cut up. “Tell me where this son of yours resides, we shall bring him here, and if he can vouch for you we won’t kill you.” Genma breathed a sigh of relief. “But!” he tensed. “You shall still face punishment.”

-x-

Ryoga Hibiki was born under a very unfortunate star, he and his family were cursed to be lost. Even with a map, a compass, a gps, they will always, always end up lost. However, all was not lost, under this star Ryoga’s life would meet misfortune if he lived a life of revenge and spite. His luck could change with forgiveness, love, and friendship, as corny as that may sound.

The boy didn’t know this, of course, so it was no surprise he was having trouble finding the shack entrance, he had just tried to walk around to the door and ended up very lost. With a bit of luck, he managed to not leave the country, as he was following his heart and not looking for revenge. He ended up at the Jusenkyo Guide’s house. “Hello sir.”

“Can you help me I’m looking for a rented shack, possibly rented by a young man with a pig tail hair cut?”

“Oh sir, I know who you talking ‘bout. I can’t give out personal info on the guests, you understand?”

“I just um...I saw...” he blushed and shifted in his seat. Just remembering had the poor lost boy getting hot under the collar.

“Ahh you saw the Cock Tail.” Ryoga blushed and nodded. “That boy in quite a bit of trouble, he was led into forbidden training grounds by a stupid old man.”

“Trouble?”

“Amazons protect that training ground, they won’t be happy to find boy with Cock Tail, there might be killing!”

“Killing?!” Ryoga gasped, jumping up. “Please, I want to help him!”

The guide sighed. “You fight amazons to save boy you don’t even know?”

“I...I have to try, I have my own honor I have to live by.” He may have had a grudge against Ranma, but he couldn’t let someone just be killed, and do nothing.

“I feel sorry for that young man, if you really want to help, I’ll take you too him.” He was a humble guy trying to do his job, he didn’t want to piss off the amazons. He understood the danger of those eggs, and they shouldn’t be allowed to escape, but the boy was already cursed and nothing else escaped. If they could escape, he would wish them well.

-x-

The Amazons were spread thin looking for the perpetrator who had disturbed the breeder crab eggs. So Cologne chose Mousse to find Genma’s son and bring him to the village. “I will not fail you.” he left and went to where Genma said the shack was. ‘If I do a good job maybe Shampoo will love me!’ he thought as he rushed to complete his mission.

Mousse was born under a unique star, a male Amazon, who followed Amazon Law. He was gifted with what his fellow Amazon’s called weird magic. He was able to hide weapons on his body, you’d think it’d just be in the clothes he wears, no. Mousse can fight bare ass naked and still pull weapons out of thin air. He had poor eye sight, which required him to wear very large thick glasses, which he often misplaced. He had a crush on his childhood friend Shampoo, but the girl only liked strong men, and Mousse while skilled was weaker than her. He trained and trained, he even traveled with a circus for a short time to increase his skills and techniques, but it didn’t matter, he still lost.

Under this star Mousse was doomed to have bad luck when it came to his stubbornness. His pursuit of the love of someone who did not want him brought up trouble and pain, he never even considered there was someone else out there for him. His luck could be turned around but it would not be easy for him, but change is hard for most people.

He arrived at the shack and was stunned to see a topless...woman? He blushed as said “woman” dried “her” long dark hair.

-x-

Ranma Saotome was born under a warm star, a possible bright spot in the dark universe. Without any interference Ranma would have grown up to have a nice life, with friends, a loving mother, a home, and even some martial arts skills. Sadly no star was perfect, and Ranma’s fortune and misfortune were out of his hands, he may survive with skill and his wits, his fate was tied to those around him.

The bonds he would make would determine if his future was bright, or dim. His best bet would be being open and honest, misunderstandings would cast a negative shadow on his actions and lead to trouble.

Ranma had finished cleaning up and washing off and was coming back to the shack. His cock tail was safely tucked away up his ass, keeping him in a state of arousal. His inner walls squeezing his phallic tail as he walked, making every step an erotic experience. He had his hard cock tucked into some loose pants, creating a rather erotic bulge. “Pops sure is late, I wonder what trouble he’s gotten into.” he sighed as he dried his hair. He had untied his hair to wash it.

He certainly looked different with his hair down, it was a good look for him, even if it did make him look a tad more feminine. “Young lady!” Mousse called, making Ranma gasp.

“How long have you been here?” He hadn’t sensed the guy at all.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’m looking for a shack rented by a young man and his father.” Ranma sweatdropped.

“I’m here with my father.”

Mousse chuckled. “I’m looking for a son, not a fine lady such as yourself. Don’t you think it’s a bit indecent though to go around topless.”

“I’m a guy you jerk!” Ranma hissed, this was killing his buzz.

“A guy?” Mousse began searching for his glasses, which were on his head, but he kept searching his robe and pockets.

“Are these what you are looking for?” Ranma took Mousse’s glasses and gave them to him.

“Oh yes thank you.” He put them on. “Oh you are a man, whoa!” His eyes widened as he saw Ranma’s impressive bulge. “And what a man!”

“Excuse me?” Ranma crossed his arms.

“Oh nothing.” He blushed and his glasses steamed up. He’d never seen such an impressive bulge before. “Please come with me, your father needs you to vouch for him.”

“What did he do this time?”

“He tried to steal from the Amazon Library, he claims he did it to break some kind of curse on you.”

“That idiot...” Ranma rubbed his temples. “Listen, I am cursed but I really don’t mind. I am sure my father didn’t break in to steal something for me. Whatever you guys have planned for him I’m sure he deserves it.”

“That isn’t good enough, you have to come with me. It’s my mission.” He got frustrated, because in his mind if he failed this mission Shampoo wouldn’t want him. “I’ll take you by force if I have to!”

He launched a barrage of weapons which Ranma dodged. “What the hell is your problem?!” Ranma hissed. Mouse conjured two swords from his sleeves and began slashing at Ranma. The boy jumping and dodging the blades.

“You are quite fast!” He launched a barrage of chains, Ranma tried to dodge them all, but felt his cock tail brush his sweet spot, which caused a momentary falter and he got his arm wrapped. “Now I got you!”

“You asked for this pal!” Ranma charged forward and knocked Mousse back, hitting him hard and fast and he was down for the count. This wasn’t a good thing, as Ranma was an outsider who defeated an Amazon. Since they were both the same gender Mousse would have to give Ranma the kiss of death, swearing to avenge his honor by killing him.

Mousse got up and stumbled towards Ranma, who untied himself from the chain. In the blow back Mousse’s glasses fell off. “Sorry buddy, I don’t know what my old man did, or what’s going on, but I want nothing to do with it. I’m not gonna get sucked in to his nonsense.”

He wasn’t listening, he got in close, and the kiss of death required Mousse to kiss Ranma on the cheek, however, Mousse was blind as a bat and instead of kissing him on the cheek he kissed Ranma on the lips.

“Ranma?” The kiss broke and the two looked to see Ryoga with the Jusenkyo guide. A resounding wave of shock and confusion occurred as their stars collided.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tier 1


	4. Kisses and Laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Kisses and Laws

It was a threeway of shock. Ryoga was shocked that he just caught Ranma kissing another guy. Mousse was shocked he had just given the Kiss of Marriage to a guy. Ranma was shocked that not only was he kissed by a stranger, he also got caught kissing said stranger by Ryoga. The air was heavy with silence and tension.

“H-hey Ryoga, what are you doing here?” he chuckled nervously not sure of what to say. In a better situation, he’d be happy to see the lost boy, but this situation was weird, very weird. “Did you get lost and end up in China again?”

“S-Shut up!” Ryoga blushed. “I came to China to find you Ranma!”

“Me? Why?”

“Because you ran out on me, we were supposed to fight and you ran away!”

“Ran away? Ryoga I waited for you for three days, in the lot behind your house.” Ranma facepalmed.

“Ooh, sir you really have no sense of direction.” The Jusenkyo guide stated.

“Shut up!” Ryoga growled. The lost boy had temporarily forgotten what he was searching for. “I’ll make you pay for the humiliation you’ve forced upon me.”

“Humiliation?” Ranma pondered as Ryoga attacked him. The pigtailed boy dodged the lost boy effortlessly. “Ryoga, who helped you walk to school every day for a year?”

“You!” Ryoga threw a punch.

“Who helped you study so you wouldn’t fail your tests.”

“You!” Ryoga launched a kick.

“Who helped you catch up on homework, from all the classes you missed to keep you in school?”

“You!” He dished out a flurry of punches.

“Who helped you after you got lost after showering after gym and you ended up wandering around in nothing but a towel?”

“You did!” Ranma dodged his blow, and he punched a hole in a tree.

“I know I may have been rough on you doing lunch, but I was starving man, lunchtime was practically the only time I ever ate with the old man around.” In an all boy’s school it was dog eat dog, and the battle for good food could get brutal. Ryoga’s parents had actually treated Ranma really well, often setting him a place at whichever room they had dinner.

“I know that!” He hit the ground and cracked it.

“Then what humiliation did I make you face huh? I thought we were friends!”

“YOU LEFT!” Ryoga shouted. “You left, you left school, you left home, you left me!” He was shaking. When Ranma Saotome left, it hurt. It caused him to feel things, feel things he didn’t understand. He tried to think what Ranma was to him, but it only got him confused and frustrated. He was confused, angry, hurt, and humiliated; so Ryoga did what he always did, he lashed out.

He swore to make Ranma pay, he was gonna capture him, and bring him back. He got a bit distracted along the way, but now his target was right in front of him. Ryoga knew Ranma was strong if he had any chance of bringing him back he had to be just as strong. Ryoga could be quite dense, never realizing things even if they were right there in his face.

Ranma also was quite dense, but sense being cursed its opened his eyes some. So the next punch Ryoga threw, he took it, surprising Ryoga. “Ranma...” he pulled the lost boy into his arms.

“I’m sorry Ryoga, I didn’t want to leave you. I swear it.”

“Liar!” he growled and Ranma cupped his cheek. The lost boy was stunned by the tenderness.

“Ryoga, if I knew then, what I know now, I never would have left you. Feelings and stuff are complicated, but one thing I know, you are one of the few bright spots in my life.” he held Ryoga firm. “This isn’t a mistake or an accident.”

He kissed Ryoga right on the lips. The lost boy moaned into the kiss, the flood gates were open and all he could do was melt against the pigtailed boy.

Sadly their kiss was cut short as Mousse broke out of his shock screaming. “AAAHHHHH!” he cried out pulling on his hair. “This can’t be I gave the kiss of marriage to a man, this can’t be binding right?”

“Kiss of what?” the two looked at him.

“Kiss of marriage, the Amazon tribe has an ancient law, should an outsider defeat one of their own a kiss is to be placed on them in order to restore the loser’s honor. Kiss of Death is oath that they will chase to ends of the earth and kill, should kisser kill their enemy regain their honor, should they fail face terrible punishment. Kiss of Marriage is oath to marry, two marry, outsider no longer outsider, no problem, have strong children, happy elders, uh-huh!” The guide explained.

“But the law says if girl lose to girl they give the kiss of death and if amazon man lose to man you give the kiss of death. No one can expect me to marry a man!”

“No translation, in stories passed down this appeared to be the case, but in the official translation of the law, it does not specify gender, if girl likes girl she can marry her instead of kill if boy likes boy and likes him marry him.” Mousse’s jaw dropped.

“Look, man, the kiss was an accident. I don’t really know you that well, let’s just go explain this to your elders and I’m sure this can all be forgotten.” Ranma suggested.

“Tell the elders...” Mousse began to tremble. “Oh no, no, no, no, no, no one can ever find out about this.” he began to produce a creepy aura. “If I kill you all here, there will be no witnesses. No one will ever find out!” he launched a barrage of weapons.

Ranma and Ryoga were forced apart, while the guide ran for cover. “Hey stop that, quit it!” Weapons were flying in all directions. “Ryoga, you okay?”

“Tch, as if this weirdo would be enough to finish me off.” he removed his belt, and with a flick of the wrist, he had it as hard as steel. A quick swipe later he cut a tree down and sent it falling towards Mousse.

The male amazon jumped out of the way. “Hahaha, you think an attack that weak would defeat an amazon warrior!” He pulled out a big ass sword out of nowhere and charged at Ryoga only to get kicked by Ranma.

“You need to stop this now!” Ranma warned, not only was his moment with Ryoga ruined, all this dodging had his cock tail shifting inside his ass, wanting to come out, while his arousal was throbbing and making an erotic tent.

“Shut it! I don’t wanna marry a man I don’t even know if this gets out...if the village hears...I’ll have no choice!”

“What happens if the kisser doesn’t marry their intended?” Ryoga asked the guide.

“They must live with the ultimate disgrace the eternal chastity belt.”

“Noooo don’t say it!!!” Mousse cried. “I can’t live with the shame. I’ll be the laughing stock of the whole village. My dream of marrying Shampoo will be ruined!” A Sign from God: He has no shot with her, to begin with.

“You have to die!” he charged at Ranma, slashing at him with the sword. Ranma dodged, but Mousse let loose a barrage of bladed weapons. Ranma’s pants got slashed and ripped apart, his hard 11 incher sprang up. “Oh wow!”

“I said enough!” Ranma pulled his cock tail out of his ass, and slapped Mousse and knocked the boy out. Ranma shivered, and his ass spasmed and gaped. Ryoga’s jaw dropped, he recognized that ass and that tail.

The pieces fell into place, the guide was taking him to the cock tail cursed boy, and he was brought to Ranma. His whole face got as red as a tomato. ‘I jerked off to Ranma!’ the revelation hit Ryoga like a ton of bricks.

He stared at Ranma in all his naked glory, feeling his own manhood swell. Ryoga’s heart pounded in his chest, he had jerked off to Ranma, he watched him masturbate, listened to him moan and watched him climax and got off on all of it. The fact it was Ranma was only making the memory more arousing. ‘Do I like-like Ranma?’ A sign from God: You think?

Passion was a very dangerous and complicated feeling, driven in the right direction it could bring great things into creation; goals achieved, accomplishments skyrocketing, and so on. If passion is taken down a dangerous path, serious bad things can happen, like stalking, murder, and the like. Ryoga took his passion for Ranma in his confused and frustrated state, and it drove him to chase the boy all across the world.

Ranma walked over to Ryoga, not caring that he was naked, not caring he was hard as a rock or his ass was gaping, or his pre-cum was running down his legs. “Man that guy is nuts, you okay Ryoga?”

“I’m fine...Ranma...you have...a tail...” He couldn’t help but state the obvious.

“Oh yeah, sorry if it bothers you. Old man brought me here and I got cursed.” he shrugged. “I kinda am getting used to it, it’s opened my eyes to a lot of things.”

“It doesn’t bother me!” Ryoga said heatedly.

Ranma smiled at him. “I can see that.” Looking at the tent in Ryoga’s pants. The lost boy gasped and covered himself. “None of that,” Ranma batted his hands away and pulled him close. The bodies pressed together and Ranma’s tail wrapped around him. “You don’t have to hide from me, and I promise I’ll never leave you again.”

Ryoga melted and kissed the boy, Ranma kissed back. Mousse came to and screamed at the sight of them, blathering on about Ranma being cursed, but Ranma was tired of his interruptions. ‘Suck on this!’ He uncurled his cock tail and thrust it into Mousse’s mouth, and continued to make out with Ryoga.

Mousse was stunned, but as the first taste of the cock tail hit his buds, and the pre-cum washed down his throat, he felt hot. He took a breath through his nose and got a strong whiff of manly musk. Mousse’s brain melted, and his cock throbbed, his body acted on instinct and began to suckle on Ranma’s cock tail, using his tongue to caress the head and the glans. A blush spread on his cheeks as he put his mouth to better use and slurped on the tasty treat.

For a brief moment, he forgot about Shampoo, the laws, the amazons, and just enjoyed himself.

To be continued The Trial of Genma Saotome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


End file.
